Secret Sister
by imwiththeband69
Summary: What if Damon and Stefan had a sister that no one knows about?what if shes actually a vampire but they think shes dead? changed to M for langue and maybe more later on
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

Hey I'm Danielle Salvatore, but you can call me Dani. I have two brothers, my younger brother Stefan and my older brother Damon. We us to be very close and always looked out for each other, that was until 1863 the year I stupidly fell in love and turn into a vampire. They don't know that, my family think I just disappeared or died but no I was changed by the man I loved. We were going to be together forever..well that's what I thought anyway, but he left and now im on my own in this world watching everything go by but that's ok. I think its time to go back to my home town Mystic Falls…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Danis pov

Here we are. I driving through mystic fall and everything has changed. Well what do you expect I haven't been here since 1863. Driving to my new house in my black mustang, which I love and will kill anyone who damages it and I will now if this happens. Tomorrow I will be starting high school for the first time, I would have be for but I was having to much fun partying and causing chaos..haha..gotta love the old days. The only thing is I wish my brother were here with me we could have had so much fun, specially me and Damon, we can make so mush trouble when we are together, I remember people around town us to call us double trouble when we were little. Great memories but I miss them and have never forgotten about them. Ohh well best get everything sorted for school tomorrow.

Damon's pov

Today was a usual day til just after as I was about to leave the grill and head back home. I walked to my car and something..or should a say someone caught my attention driving past. The girl looked exactly like my sister.

Danielle went missing the year before Katharine came along and screwed with our heads. Ill never forget that day father told us that she was gone and that noone could find her. I didn't talk to anyone fro days I took my pain in the ass little brother to snap me out of it and make me see that dani would not have wanted me to be like this. Either way I should tell Stefan seeing as none now about our sister it was just too hard for us to talk about.

I entered to boarding house and went looking for Stefan and as normal he was in his room cuddling Elena just great…

"Elena out now I need to talk to my brother" I say in the coldest voice I can muster, which I pretty hard when you see a look-alike of your dead sister.

"why do you need to talk Damon anything you want so say to me you can say in front of Elena" Stefan said in a flat tone…Right really no in the mood for this, what can I say that will get her to leave so I can talk.. this is gonna be fun..NOT..

" I said I need to talk to you and I don't really want to discuss his with her here so please dear brother can we talk alone..in private" I say I the sweetest tone possible..we possible for me anyways.

"No Elena stays" OMG how am I related to him he just doesn't get it, oh he's still talking better listen "..so as I said Elena stays or we don't talk" he finishes.

Elena is looking at me now with a smug look which is making it even harder not to rip her head off. (AN: Damon is over Elena and doesn't really like her. And Elena is a bitch most of the time need to make it different for once) Right ill just have to stay one thing and then hopefully saint Stefan will get rid of her.

" It's about Danielle" I say to him. He looks so shocked seeing as we don't speak about her much anymore and usually if she is brought up we end up trying to kill each other.

"Elena I need to talk to Damon, go home and ill call you later" Stefan says but still looking at me in shock. Elena at this point looks shock that he's actually doing as I ask for once and leaves in a sulk.

"Right no you got what you wanted Elena's gone so please demon why do you want to talk about our sister" Stefan says looking extremely mad.

"I saw her"

* * *

**Dah..dah..daaa next chapter will be soon and there will be more from dani and Damon's pov and from Stefan as well this time hope you like it..read and review.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

Stefan pov

I don't think I really believe what Damon is saying, I mean he can't have see Danielle she disappeared a year before we became vampires.

"Damon are you 100% sure your saw her? I mean maybe it was someone who looked like her but it can' be her Damon I mean she disappeared and was never seen again" I said trying not to raise my voice at him.

" I now all of that little brother but it was someone who looked like her, it was her I'm sure. Why would I make something like this up you no how much I care and love our sister!" he shouts at me clearly trying not to lose control. But he right he wouldn't make something like this up he cared about dani more that anything in the world.

"Your right Damon I'm sorry. But that still doesn't explain how she is here. Also we need to find out what happened to her in 1863"damon nodded to what I said I left, moments later I hear the front door slam shut, I just stay stood there thinking,_What happened to you sis, why have you hidden from us for all this time?._

Danis pov

Here I am stood in front of my mirror trying to decide if my outfit is good enough for school or not. I'm wearing black skinny jeans that are ripped at the knee, my knee high new rocks and pink band top. I have heavy black eyeliner ,eye shadow and mascara. My hair is naturally black like Damons. In the end I think oh what the hell the outfit looks good, I just how mystic falls high is ready for someone like me…

Elena's pov

I arrive at school early and start looking for Stefan, I haven't seen him since he told me to leave yesterday after demon said something about a girl named Danielle. I tried calling him last night but their was no answer. Looking around I saw my two best friends bonnie and Meredith waving at me as I walk towards them.

"Hey Elena are you ok you look really pale" say Meredith looking at me with a worried face expression.

"I'm fine just something weird going on with Stefan" I said trying not to show how worried I was and by the looks on their faces I didn't quite manage it.

"What's wrong Elena its nothing to serious is it" bonnie said looking worried and concern.

"well I was over at Stefan's yesterday and we were in his room" I looked at their faces and I could see they got the wrong idea "no no guys not what your thinking..anyway we were just relaxing and Damon walked in tell me to leave cause he needed to talk to Stefan alone" I paused trying to breath looking at Meredith and bonnie.

"that's weird demon never wants to talk to Stefan, actually I've noticed he does everything to avoid talking to him" Meredith states.

"Yeah she's right he never talks to any of us for that matter unless he has to and even them he's not that nice about it" bonnie says. I try not to show how annoying it is that she thinks that about Damon, she doesn't now him like I do.

"Anyway Stefan was staying that he could say it in front of me and this clearly annoyed him but then Damon says its about some girl named Danielle and he suddenly can't get rid of me fast enough, and then last night I try to call him but he's not answering and I can't see him here yet so I'm worried" I say feeling defeated.

"Don't worry Elena Im sure it's nothing to worry about and Stefan will be here soon and everything will be fine" Meredith said in her usual cool calm voice. I was about to reply when a car that I have never seen before pulls up into the parking lot. I notice everybody staring and out get this well Goth would be the only way to describe her. She gets out of the car and starts walking towards the school.

"oh look that's the new girl I heard about last week lets go say hello" bonnie says with a big smile on her face. Me and Meredith nod in agreement and walk towards her to say hello.

Danis pov

As I get out of the car and start walking toward the school I see three girls coming towards me. _What the hell why are they coming towards me_ as they stop in front of me to say hi I just stare at them. Just as Im about look walk past them I hear a voice I thought I would never hear again.

"Dani?"

"Stefan?"

* * *

**Tbc will try and get another post up soon but I can only do this in the evenings once my son is I bed hope you like it.**


	4. Chapter 4

Danis pov

I can't move or speak because I can't believe who's standing in front of me. I now it can't be true because Damon and Stefan would be dead by now...Atleast I think they should be I mean once I got turned into a vampire I left and I haven't returned home since then. All I'm thinking is _I can't do this, this isn't real_ over and over in my head, so I smile sweetly and lie through my teeth, it's something I have got very good at over the years.

"I'm sorry you must have me mistaken for someone else" I say with a smile.

"But you just said Stefan's name, I mean how do you now each other" the blond one says looking confused, I can tell i'm not gonna get on with her very well.

"Yeah ok right well i'm gonna go to the main office, first day and all" with that I walk right past all of them and head for the front of the school. Just before I get to the doors I turn and see them all staring at me, I look at them all and finally at Stefan looking him in the eyes trying to figure out if it's really him. Shaking my head I smile and walk off the start school_ ow yes it was a great decision to come home_. I think as I walk to them main office but now i'm gonna have to change my last name so no one now's who I am _this s just what I need_.

Stefan's pov

She just walked off and she lied to me, which is a shock cause she never lied to me and Damon ever. Once she left through the door I looked over at Elena who was staring at me with so many questions in her eyes, questions I couldn't answer just yet.

"Stefan what going on? Do you now that girl?" Elena asked.

"Yeah Stefan you two obviously now each other" said Meredith calmly. All three of them are looking at me wanting answer I can't give at the moment, all I now is I have to call Damon. Excusing myself I walk away from them get my phone out and call Damon hoping he will actually answer to me. Just when I think he's not going to answer he does.

"Hello little brother, what can I do for you at this stupid time in the morning?" he asked me sounding very annoyed.

"Damon I saw her, she's here going to school" I say as soon as he's finished talking.

"And who is she Stefan" he says sounding bored.

"She is Danielle Damon, you no our sister the girl you saw yesterday" I say getting annoyed myself.

"Well did you talk to her?" He says raising his voice. He's obviously anxious to now what's going on and to be honest so am I.

"Well I saw her said her name and she said mine, but a second later she said she didn't now me and walked off towards the school" I say sadly, wandering why my own sister denies that he now me straight to my face.

"Ill meet you after school brother and we'll talk to her and find out what happened" Damon says. With that he hangs up and all I can do is head to class hoping we can get this sorted and be a family again.

Danis pov

Well what a fun day I had, _NOT!_ All day i've had to avoid Stefan luckily I don't have any classes with him all I need to do now is leave and get home and figure out what I'm going to do next. All i'm thinking is_ Do I stay and talk to them or do I run?_ Just as I leave the building I look up and Damon is stood leaning against me car. _Just great, he better not scratch it._

Damon's pov

I arrive at the school just before it finishes, god now's why my brother and sister want to go here but hey that's there bad choice. Just then I look up and see Danielle walking towards the car i'm leaning on.

"Hello little sister" I say as she walks up to me.

"Hello big brother, what can I do for you?" she's asks, like she doesn't now why i'm here we thought she was dead but yet here she stands looking annoyed.

"Well you can start with what happened? And then how are you alive?" I say in a stern voice and by the look on her face she's not happy with my tone.

"I could ask you the same thing brother, now if you don't mind getting off my car I have to go home" she hisses at me. I'm about the reply but then Stefan walks up with his little annoying friends, wait no bonnie is not annoying I like her, not that i'm going to tell anyone that.

"Danielle, how are you here?" Stefan asks looking annoyed and sad, just like me.

"Well hello to you to little brother" she says sarcastically.

"Did you just call Stefan you little brother because that's impossible he only has a brother" Elena states looking angry at my sister. I takes all my control not the rip her apart here and now in front of the entire school.

"Ow so you guys didn't tell them that you had a sister then. Well that's me my name is Danielle Salvatore and yes I am there sister." She states and then turns to me and Stefan in turn smirking at us.

"Why didn't you tell them about me, you two ashamed to tell people about your own sister?" she hisses at us, looking at us with pure hate in her eyes. With that she pushes me off her car, gets in and drives off.

"Well that went well. What we gonna do Damon?" Stefan asks feeling lost.

"I don't now Stefan but we need to find out what happened" I say with that I walk away from the group with Stefan behind me just leaving the humans there in shock.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN Sorry I never said this before but I do not own the vampire diaries.**

**Also I might end up mixing the book and the TV show just a bit but mainly the book. ENJOY!**

* * *

Bonnies POV

Did she just say brother and that she's there sister. Well if you look at them it does make sense, they all look alike. I mean Christ she has the exact say smirk as Damon it's obvious. And now she just leaves and so do Stefan and Damon. They both look hurt and sad but properly more Damon them Stefan _hmm I wander why?_ I think to myself.

"Hello...earth to bonnie you in there?" Meredith is asking while waving her hand in front of my face.

"Sorry just off in my own little world" I say shyly.

"Well that's all good for you bonnie, but did you just see what happened here or were just too busy in your own little world" Elena spits at me. I can't believe she just said that to and from the expression on Meredith's face so is she. So they don't see my tears I turn around and walk away ignoring there calls.

_**Later **_

I end up outside the boarding house wandering if I should go in there or not and see if they are ok and if they need any help. Just as i'm about to head to the door it opens and Damon is pushing Elena out of the door with Stefan behind him both looking furious at her. She's saying something but they just turn and slam the door in her face. After that I see her crying while walking to her car and driving off. With that I walk up to the door because now i'm worried about them.

Stefan's pov

_**Earlier**_

I'm getting call after call from Elena but I can't talk to her, just like last night. At the moment me and Damon are sitting in the front room trying to figure out what happened to our sister and why she never came and told us all those years ago.

After a while there a knock at the door that made us both jump, we were both so deep in thought we didn't anyone coming up the drive way. Damon huffs and goes to open it, I here him great just what we need. Then he walks in and Elena is following behind him look angry, which is really confusing because she has no reason to be angry at this time.

"What the hell Stefan first you tell me to leave last night then you ignore all my call. Them this morning at school you act really weird and then after we find out you have a sister that you never told me about and then you just walk off. After everything that's happened I have a right to no what the hell is going on!" she shouts at me, I don't reply i'm shocked by the way she is acting but Damon does.

"What the hell Elena have you ever thought that maybe for once this has nothing to do with you. That the world doesn't revolve around you. This is our sister not your ours and if we don't want to tell you them live with it or leave" Damon shouts back.

"Demons right Elena. I'm sorry but this really has nothing to do you with you, it's to do with our sister. Now I would appreciate it if you leave now ill talk to you soon" To say she was shocks is an understatement.

"Excuse me but I'm not leaving, with said we would be truthful with one another, no more lies and secrets. Well this seems like a pretty big secret to keep for me" She hisses at me.

"Well this wasn't just my secret to tell it was Damon's as well and we decided not to tell anyone. We both love our sister very much but it's too painful to talk about" I say to her pleading with her to just go.

"Ha don't make me laugh Stefan. To say that Damon actually loves someone is just a joke he doesn't love anyone he has no heart. Also if you she was your sister she would have told you by now, but I'm guessing she's just a cold hearts lying bitch..." she didn't have time to finish because Damon had up against the wall by her throat. Her eyes were pleading with me to get him off her but after what she said about Danielle I just couldn't do it.

"Listen here you blond bitch, if I ever hear you say anything like that about my sister again you will regret it and nothing anyone does will be able to stop me not your friends or my brother. You can say what you want about me or Stefan but not dani. Now you need to leave" he says menacingly to her and then pulls her to the door opens it and pushes her out. She's pleading with me to listen but we both just walk back into the house and close the door on her. Seconds later we hear her car driving off.

Damon's pov

_Ow that girl is so lucky I didn't kill her and if this is her at the door again I will make her not so lucky. _Thinking that I pull the door open shouting WHAT! Standing there looking a little scared is my little witch. _Wait did I just say my. Little witch. _

"Hi Damon, I just came by to see if you guys were ok after what happened after school. I understand if you want to be alone I just wanted to check and see if you wanted anything or any help. She rushes out and I just smile and open the door further to let her in. Leading her into the front room Stefan is sat there looking at the fire thinking bit looks up when me and bonnie walk in.

"Hey stef how you doing? Wait that's a stupid question given everything and i'm gonna shut up now" she says blushing which I think is real cute_. Wait what. Oh god i'm turning into a girl_.

"I'll be ok bonnie thanks for asking. But are you ok you don't seem yourself" he asks concerned. Now looking at her I see what he means her whole aura is different shocked and sadness have replaced her usual happy hyper state.

"It nothing, you guys have got more things to think about than my problems" she says quietly.

"Come one red bird its fine. I don't seeing you like what's wrong?" I ask softly while stroking the hair down her back.

"Umm ok well after what happened after school I was I shock like everyone and I was just thinking about how you two and your sister look so alike, I mean she and you have the same smirk. Them when Meredith got my attention I said sorry and Elena snapped at my said something nasty and I just walked away and I found myself here so I thought id make sure you guys were ok" she finishes sadly. _Right that girl is unlucky full stop. No one upsets my red bird_ I think angrily.

"You now bonnie is right Damon" Stefan says breaking the silence.

"And what is that little brother?" I ask

"You and Danielle have the same smirk" he says smiling

"See I was right he agrees with me" red says with a smile looking at me sweetly. While I pout at her comment which makes her laugh even more and even Stefan has a chuckle about it.

"Guys I don't want to upset you or anything but what happened to you sister?" she asks looking anywhere but me and my little brother.

"Well that's the thing we don't now. In 1863 the year before Catharine came along and everything she started acting strange. She was secretive and always avoiding our questions and then one day she just disappeared and we haven't seen her since. Until yesterday when I saw her in her car and today after you finished school" I say sadly. I have always thought about my sister wandering what happened to her.

"And now we are trying to figure out how to talk to her so we can find out what happened. Up until yesterday we thought she was dead" Stefan says quietly.

"I sorry guys I really didn't want to upset you more and I understand why you never told us about her" red says quietly looking at her hands. That's my redbird always worrying about everyone before her.

"Its fine redbird. Now its late ill give you a lift home" I say looking at her in the eye.

"Thank Damon and Stefan i'm sorry ill see you tomorrow and if you need any help just tell me ok" she say while giving Stefan a hug. With that we are out the door and in my car heading to hers.

It's a short drive to her house and I soon pull up outside.

"Bonnie thank you for today it meant to me and I think Stefan to" I say honestly.

Smiling she says "That's fine Damon, I'm always here if you need to talk I don't mind." Just as she's about to reach for the door I pull her to me and my lips crash with hers. It's the most amazing kiss i've had in all my life. I pull away an inch and whisper "Thank you bonnie".

With one more quick kiss and she leaving blushing and smiling at me. I wait til she's in her house safely and then I head home thinking about that kiss with a smile on my face.

* * *

**There you go hope you like it...there will be more from dani in the next chapter and it won't be long til we find out who turned her…enjoy R&R**


	6. Chapter 6

**I Don't own the vampire dairies that honer goes to the great L. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Dani's POV

_I must be crazy going back to school facing my brothers ow well lets get this show on the road… _I think as I pull up into the school parking lot. Today i'm wearing a black and grey and white tarten skirt, knee high black converses, a black Children of Bodom t-shirt and heavy black make as normal. I get there and can't see my brother anywhere so I make a run for my first class which is art.

I'm sitting there wait for the teacher to arrive and the red head that was standing by my brother yesterday comes in and takes the seat next to me. For some unknown reason she has a huge grin on her face everything about her today is happier. I just sit there ignoring her and listen to the teacher. As i'm doing some random drawings I get images flask in my head and it's of the red head and damon kissing…_OMG what the hell I have to talk to this girl._

"Hey so you now my brothers then" I say to her still looking at my drawing pad. She looks shocked that i'm actually talking to her.

"Umm…yeah I now Stefan and Damon…sorry I'm bonnie by the way" she says to me with a smile and I can't help but smile back.

"Sooo do you now about my brother and what they are?" I question

"Well...i...uh...yes I do" she says and then she sends me images of my brother with there fangs down and stuff to prove her point, im impressed I guess shes a witch then.

"Wow impressive that you send images like that" she looks timid but proud at the same time til I lean in a whisper to her "but I would try and not project the images of and Damon kissing". To say she looks shocked is nothing but I can fell her panicking about the fact that I know.

"Don't worry I won't tell, I'm not like that towards people I like" I say just as the bell goes. As I leave I ask her where history is.

"Ow I have that class next as well ill show you if you like" she says nicely. I can already tell i'm gonna get along with this girl.

"Sure that would be nice...hey and um sorry about yesterday with the whole being rude thing. It's just I thought they were dead and I see them again and it was just a shock to the system." I say apologetically.

"That's fine I understand, actually it was shock to all three of you I think" she says

"Yeah it was but also that blond girl getting all stressy did nothing to my mood" I say in the nicest way possible. I don't want insult her friend.

"That was Elena but she's been really weird lately and to be honest she's a bit of a bitch" she stops suddenly putting her hand over her mouth is shock and I laugh.

"Don't worry I do to" I say when I stop laughing but i'm still smiling.

"Ow I should tell you Stefan's in this class but I didn't see him today so I don't now if hers gonna be there or not" she says quietly. Damn I didn't think of that so I just nod my head and carry on walking into class with bonnie.

Elena pov

I was sat in history wandering if Stefan was going to show up. He needed to apologise to me for not stopping Damon last nice. I look up and I see bonnie and dani walk in together smiling. I stare at bonnie. _Does she not get that that girl is the reason Stefan and Damon hate me…its all her fault she should have stayed away_, just as i'm thinking that dani leans over to and whispers in my ear "I'd watch what you so about my friends and family cause if you think damon can get mad you don't even want to now what I can be like" I look at he stunned and then I think to myself _Ha wait til I tell Stefan what she said to me then he will believe what I said…_with that I sit back and smile to myself. Thinking about how i'm gonna make them see her for what she really is.

Bonnie's pov

I find dani after school before she gets to her car, Stefan hasn't been in today and i'm worried.

"Hey dani wait up" I shout to her, she turns around smiles at me and waits.

"What up bon?" she says.

"Look I now it's a complicated situation and everything but I really think you should go and talk to you brothers" as I say this she loses her smile and starts to turn away _no…no she can't leave_

"No wait just talk to them you don't have to tell them everything, I mean they thought you were dead and you thought they were dead, so why don't you just try and talk to them. I now they miss you and love you very much" I say. I can see that's she thinking about it but i'm not sure if she's gonna like me now that i've said this to her.

"Look bonnie I don't now it's hard. I mean I missed them and thought about them every day and then all of a sudden there they are looking angry with me and that never happened before" she said with tears in her eyes.

"Hey look why don't we just go round there and talk I mean you and damon are so alike in so many ways I mean you guys have the same smirk" As I say that she laughs "hey Stefan agrees and you could tell him off for not being at school today" I say with a smile.

"I suppose I could I mean he is my little brother no matter what he says" she says with that smirk. With this we head to her car and head to the boarding house. _I just hope Stefan and Damon won't be mad at me for this_.

Damon's pov

I'm bored me and Stefan haven't talked at all today, at this point in time i'm lying in my room smiling thinking about that kiss and all of a sudden I hear something I thought id never hear again.

"STEFAN SALATORE DAMON SALVATORE GET DOWN HERE NOW!" I race down there with Stefan bind me and as soon as we get down to the front room all we see is Danielle and my redbird and the floor laughing at us.

"You see I told you that were the best way to get them down here" Danis says between laughs and red looks like she can hardly breathe let alone talk with all the laughing. Me and Stefan wait patiently for them to stop and the Stefan says "Why are you guys here?" with that Dani looks at him with a straight face that is kinda scary.

"You little brother weren't at school today" she says and then she slaps him round the back of the head which make me laugh just like old time.

"And you Damon" Uhoh not go. I look at her kinda scared about what might happen but then a smile spreads across her face "Can I get a hug from my big brother". With that I run and hug her swinging her around so happy that she's home. As dani and Stefan head into the kitchen I pull red bird back so I can't talk to her.

"What did you say to her that made her come over her to talk" I ask slowly

"I just said that she should come and talk to you and how you were all in shock about seeing each other" she say quietly, I think she's scared like i'm gonna hurt for something but instead I hug her and pull her lips to mine so we can kiss. As we pull away and smile at each we walk hand in hand to the kitchen. _Got I love my redbird_

* * *

**So Dani talk to her brother and is now friend with bonnie and Elena's even more of a bitch more will come soon R&R please thanks x**


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own TVD **

**Here's the next chapter ENJOY!**

* * *

Stefan's pov

I'm stood in the kitchen at the boarding house looking at my sister that I haven't seen for so long it's just hard to believe that i'm not dreaming this. I snap out of my thought when dani starts talking to me.

"Stefan do you want to stop staring at me its kind of creepy"

"Sorry sis it's just still hard to believe that your actually here and talking to us" I say looking away. I wander where Damon and bonnie are they were walking behind us.

"Well you can thank bonnie for that. You now for someone so quiet she can be really persuasive" she says.

"Yeh she can be when she wants to" I reply with a smile. I'm still worried as to why she and Damon haven't come in yet. I'm about to suggest that i'm gonna go see if there ok when dani says "Just leave those two alone, don't worry Damon wont hurt her trust me I now" she says with so much certainty I almost believe her"

"I don't now Damon's changed a lot since we were all human sis" I say and after thinking about what she said I ask "How can you be so sure Damon won't hurt her?"

"Its simple, he loves her" she says with a smile. I was about to reply when Damon and bonnie walked in holding hands. Dani just smiled at the and look at me with a told you so look before looking away.

"Right let get this sorted dani jut tell us what happened to you. We promise not to be made but we just need to no" Damon said to dani.

Dani's pov

I just stared at my bid brother, I had hoped that we could forget about this and just go back to being a family but I should have known that wouldn't have happened with these two for brothers.

"Fine well in 1863 I met this guy. He was sweet gorgeous charming intelligent, the whole package" I said think about him and then look at my brothers. They didn't look to happy about this. _Ow boy if the don't like this bit there really not gonna like the rest, _I think to myself.

"I meet him along a path through the woods near that water fall we us to go to as kids, and we talked, got to now each other and slowly we fell in love. Well I did not so sure about him now. Anyway he told that he was a vampire but that didn't bother me and then after about 3 months he asked me if I wanted to become a vampire and join him. It was a hard decision to make cause of you two and I told him this. SO we came up with a whole thing of how I would get changed into a vampire and then he would go and ask our father for my hand in marriage. Well obviously that didn't happen cause after he changed me he left all I got was a not and my day light ring." I said coming back to the present determined not to relive those memorries more than I can to. Damon and Stefan are angry and shocked by this and bonnie looks sadly at me. After a long time of no one talking I couldn't take it any more.

"Hey guys" they all looked at me then. "I'm really sorry I believed him and left you two I never meant to hurt you. After he left I couldn't go back and face you when I was a monster so I left, I left the state, I left the country and this is the first time I have been back to America since that year. That's why I had no idea about you two" When i'm finished i'm looking at my hands with tears slowly going down my cheek. Damon was the first to snap out of it a cam over to me and gave me a hug whispering "I doesn't matter anymore little sister your back home with us now" Stefan agreed with him and came and gave me a hug as well and shockingly bonnie came over and hugged me as well. Once she let me go all of us are staring at her "What, when one of my friends are crying I give them a hug, it's not the end of the world" she said smiling at me and I smile back. Just then I look at the time "Right me and bonnie need to go. I gotta get home and I need to drop bonnie off as well" I say getting up from my chair.

"NO! Dani stay here this is your house as well you now" Stefan says quickly.

"Yeah dani this is as much your house as it is ours" Damon agrees with him so I just smile and say "OK ill move in…and by the way I think that is the first time you guys have agreed on something without me banging your head together" as I head to the door.

"Wait you said you were staying" Damon says quickly flashing in front of me. I just roll my eyes and walk around him and stay "Yeah I am but I still need to grab my stuff from the hotel, hey i've got a idea, how about me and bonnie go get my stuff and then bonnie can sleep over I mean its Saturday tomorrow so her parents shouldn't mind" I say looking at bonnie smiling.

"Yeah a sleep over sounds cool… I mean if it's ok with Stefan and Damon" she says looking at Damon blushing. They both agree and with that we are out of the door heading to mine.

Damon's pov

I'm pacing in the front room looking at the clock again.

"Where are they, it's been two hours, I mean what's taking them so long" I say getting annoyed that the girls aren't back yet. Just then there a knock at the door. Me and Stefan race toward it thinking it redbird and dani but instead I see Elena. _Ow great just what we need the_.

"What do you want?" I spit at her.

"I just want to talk to you town that's all" she whispers looking from me to Stefan. Stefan lets her in and I just shut the door and walk behind them.

"Look I just wanted to say i'm sorry about yesterday I shouldn't have said that but today in history dani threatened me for no reason" She said whilst silently crying.

"Wait on second you lying bitch" I look and see dani and bonnie stood there and if looks could kill Elena would be very dead at this moment.

"She was thinking that i'm the reason you guys hate each other and she was mean about bonnie so I simple told her to stop and that my temper is worse than Damon's" dani hisses.

"Is this true Elena?" my little brother asks her.

"Well of course it's fucking true I am not gonna lie about this am I little brother" dani shouts look angry.

"I believe dani especially after what she said about dani yesterday" I say glaring at the blonde bitch.

"Well you would wouldn't you damon since I chose your brother over you" Elena spits at me. Before I can say anything else she up against the wall held up by dani.

"Look here slut if you wanna say anything about me, my brother or friends you can say it to my face or you can fucking leave before I do something I really wont regret" She says manically. Elena looks shocked and when dani lets her drops to the floor she looks over at Stefan for help but he just shakes his head and walk up the stairs. She turns to bonnie who just walks up to my side and I put a protective arm around her.

"I think you better leave now" dani says and hales her up to her feet and pushes her towards the door. Seconds later I hear the door slam. Dani looks at me and bonnie then head up the stairs after Stefan. My red bird goes to follow but I just stop her shaking my head signalling her to leave them for now.

Dani pov

I walk up the stairs to Stefan's room to find him sad on his bed with his head in his hands with tears going down his face. I just go and sit beside him and out my arm around him.

"Stefan are you gonna be ok?" I ask softly.

"I don't now i've never seen this side of Elena before I don't think I want to be with someone who can show so much hate towards people let alone my family" I say quietly.

"Well if she's like that then I suggest you leave her and personally I thin you can do so much better little brother and you now i'm always right" I say to him. He just looks at me and smiles saying "How do you always now how to cheer me up?" he asks.

"Well i'm your big sister it's my job to now" I say to him.

"I'm glad you came home sis" he says and then he hugs me and I whisper back "same here bro" hugging him back. And that was my eventful first night at the boarding house. Back with my family.

* * *

**Hope you like it. Tell me what you all think R&R Thanks x**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry it took a few days to upload guys been really busy sorry.**

**I don't own TVD**

**ENJOY!**

Bonnie's pov

Once dani had gone upstairs after Stefan I was left alone with Damon wandering what I was gonna do.

"So damon can you show where i'm staying tonight please" I say looking up at him.

"Well red bird you can always stay we me in my room or ill show you a different room" he says smirking at me

"Umm I think ill have my own room please damon" once I say that e looks disappointed for a minuet but then that look is gone an his usual cocky smile is back. He led me upstairs and stops outside one of the many doors.

"This will be your room tonight and if you get cold or lonely my room is that one there" he says pointing at the door opposite mine.

"Thanks damon…goodnight" I say going into the bedroom. I catch my breath when I look around at the room. It has cream and chocolate colour walls and the furniture is made out of dark woods with a king size bed in the middle of the room. I get ready for be wearing a pair of short and a strap top and climb in the big comfy bed. As soon as my head hits the pillow i'm asleep.

Damon pov

After showing my redbird to her room I headed back downstairs to get a drink. After today I needed one. Once i've poured a drink I see dani walk into the room, helping herself to a drink.

"So how's our baby brother then?" I ask sitting on one of the arm chairs.

"He's ok just hurt by the blonde bitch" dani says.

"Yeah I can imagine" say staring at my drink, as I look up I see dani staring at me smirking.

"What?" I ask confused. She just giggles smiling at me and shaking her head before saying "Sooo… you and bonnie huh" she says.

"What about me and bonnie?" I ask try not to smile at the thought of me and my redbird.

"Ow come on I now you guys kissed the other night" she says and my eyes widen at her statement

"Now before you get and stuttery and stuff she didn't tell me she was just projecting the scene. Thinking about it way to much. An trust me it was not something I wanted to see my brother doing" she says smirking at me.

"Ow well...i don't now right now" I say looking anywhere but my sister. I now the minuet I look at her she'll be able to now what I'm thinking. _She's always been able to do that it's annoying_, I think to my self.

"But you want I to be something and don't try and deny it I can see by the look on your face bro" she says raising her eyebrows and pointing at me. I need to change this conversation now i'm not ready to talk about this til i've talked to red.

"So are you going to tell me the name of the fucker that turned you and broke your heart" I ask looking at her. Her smile disappears and sadness closes over her face. Now I feel bad for saying that. With that she gets up and heads up the stairs but turns around and the bottom and says "i'm not ready to tell you or anybody that yet and I don't think I will ever be but take my advise when you find someone you love truly deeply, don't hurt her" and them she smirks turns around head up the stairs say "and by the way by her I mean bonnie" and with that she's gone up stairs.

After a few minuets sitting there thinking about what she says I decide to walk upstairs to my room to go to bed. Just as I'm about to get into to bed there is a knock at the door. Walking over I open it and find my redbird standing there looking very cute in her pj's _Ow god I sound like Stefan._ I think to myself and with that I say "well what can I do for you redbird?" she looks around nervous playing with her hands before saying "I was wandering if that offer to say with you in your room still stands. I can't seem to sleep in my room" I look at her shocked not in a million years did I think I would be in this situation if anything I thought it would be the other way round. She looks at my face and takes it the wrong way.

"I'm…uh sorry...i I I didn't mean to ummm… I just gonna go back to me room" she stutters before she can leave I grab her hand and pull her into my room shutting the door and pushing her against it, pressing my body to hers. Then I whisper in her ear "I would love to spend the night with you and I promise I won't do anything you don't want to do and would never push you into anything. But there is one condition if you stay her with me" her smile falls off her face at this point and I just smirk, with that I look into her eyes and say "you can stay if you say that you will be my girl" before I now what's happening she's pushed her lips to mine and Is kissing me passionately. Pulling away moments later she just whispers to me "Okay". With that I lead her to my bed and she lies down with my cuddling up to my side resting her head in the crook of my neck. I pull her to me stroking her hair down her back fall into a blissful sleep with my redbird lying next to me and now she was actually my redbird.

**There you go guys hope you like. Next chapter will be up soon. R&R Thanks! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry it took so long to update hope you like it.**

**I don't own TVD**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Elena's pov

After I got thrown out of the boarding house I went straight home running up to my room locking myself in there. Once I was there I threw myself on the bed a sobbed uncontrollably until I heard a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" I say whipping away my tears.

"Its Meredith" with that I open the door as soon as she looks at me her arms go around me giving me a hug.

"Ok what happened to you? Also I've been trying to get a hold of bonnie but she's not answering her phone" she says putting me and arms length. Just mentioning my ex-best friend to my sadness and hurt gets replaced with angry.

"She's at the boarding house with Stefan, Damon" I say walking back to my bed. Meredith looks shocked so she closes the door and comes and sits beside me putting her arm around me.

"Why is she there?" she asked clearly confused.

"She's help that dani girl turn them two against me" I says starting to cry again.

"What do you mean? I don't get it why would bonnie do that she's your friend" Meredith says to me. I laugh at her words before replying "Yeah she's not much of a friend. She said that I spoke badly about her and bonnie and they believed her over me. And them she had up against the wall by my neck telling me to stay away from them and then she threw me out" I say letting out a sob.

"An Stefan just let her do that and bonnie just stood there." She's asks and I just nod continuing to cry.

"Wow that's not good, but for now we are going to get a pizza chill out watch a movie and forget about all of this tonight ok" she says to me and I smile and nod at her while she gets her phone put to order the pizza.

Meredith's pov

Something isn't right with bonnie if she's not standing up for Elena. Once I leave her house I decide that tomorrow morning I'm going to the boarding house and sorting this out No one threatens my friends vampire or not.

Danis pov

My eyes open in the morning and the sun I leaking through the curtains making me wince _That's not good _I think to myself as I get out of bed. Leaving my room I make my way down stairs when I see Stefan coming out of Bonnie's room. He looked worried and confused. "What's wrong baby bro?" I ask making him jump. He looks at me and says "I couldn't hear bonnie breathing in her room so I went to check but she's not there" then he looks at Damon's room and starts to look angry. Before he can barge in there I pull him back and silently open the door and look in. I smile seeing my big brother and bonnie cuddled up fast asleep. Closing the door quietly looking at Stefan and say "she's in there and fine" before he can try to get in there I drag him down stairs to the kitchen.

"What is she doing in there? Doesn't she now what Damon's like" he hisses at me. I look at him and then punch him in the arm and say "Look I now he's fucked up over the years but I now he will not hurt bonnie" I say angrily at him.

"How do you no that you haven't been around since 1863" he says to me, I'm looking at him and I can't believe he just said that to me. Then without thinking I snap at him "Well forgive me for not being around but you no why I left and also may I point out I didn't now that my brothers had become vampires until two days ago. So excuses me for not being around for the last century and a half" once I finished he looks shock, I've never snapped at him or Damon before even if they snapped at me.

"I'm sorry dani…I didn't think" he stutters

"NO SHIT SHERLOCK!" I shout at this point I furies at him and also myself for not coming home soon.

"I get that I screwed up and made a stupid fucked decision when I believed him. I now I shouldn't have done it and I'm fucking sorry for falling a love. I know I shouldn't have run and I should have come home but I fucking didn't so don't you dare throw it back in my face because I feel shit enough about my decision as it is and I don't need you or anyone rubbing in" once I'm finished I notice Damon and bonnie standing there in the door way to the kitchen. With Damon shouting "WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON!"

Damon pov

I wake up feeling something warm curled up to me. I open my eyes and see my red bird sleeping soundly next to me. I smile thinking about how she came to me last night and now she's my girlfriend. I stroke a stray hair away from her face and she starts to wake up, slowly her eyes open looking straight at me. I look bend down and give her I light kiss on her lips, once I pull away she smiles at me saying "Good morning" I smile at her replying "Good morning carra, how did you sleep?" she snuggle's up closer to me a kisses my chest before saying "Perfect how about you?" rising to kiss me again and I reply "Best sleep in all my life, because I had you next to me". With that I lean down and kiss her again but harder. Slowly I push her til she is on her back with me on top of her and she moans once I press myself against her and continue to kiss her harder and with more passion than I ever thought I had. Breaking away from her lips I start to kiss down her neck along her collar-bone, she wiggles to give me better access and moans lightly, I feel her hands running up my arms into my hair pulling back to her lips. I start to run my hands down her body loving the feel of her underneath me when I hear raised voices down stairs. I break away from bonnie look at her and say "We'd better go see what's going on down there". She nods her head reluctantly as I move off her. I now how she feels I'm pissed that we got interrupted like this be I need to check if Danis ok. We leave my room head down stairs to the kitchen, as we get near I hear dani shouting at someone. I walk to the door way and see her and Stefan, Stefan looks shocked and dani looks like she wants to kill him, which is new giving she's never shouted at him or me before, usually its me and Stefan shouting at each other and her breaking it up. Once she's finished I shout "WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON!" to get their attention. Dani looks over at me and bonnie, I see that she's angry as hell but also hurt.

"Ask our darling little brother here, who seems to like to rude in the fact that I've not been around since 1863" she hisses at me, I look at Stefan and now I'm really pissed off with him I turn my face to him and glare at him saying "You have no right to say that to her. She is our sister and up until the other day we thought she was dead and she thought the same about us. Now apologise to her" he looks away from me looking guilty which is good after what he's said. With that he lifts his head and says sorry to dani.

"Its cool little bro just don't do it again or I will lose my temper next time" she says sweetly.

"Wow you no you can be really scary sometimes" red says from beside me. Dani laughs at her comment before replying "I now its fun sometimes". I was about to talk then I heard a knock at the door, well more like someone hammering at the door me and dani look at Stefan and then she says "Stefan you no I love you but if that is that blonde bitch again I will kill her and I wont regret it." I smirk and say to him "I think what's she's trying to say is you go see what's going on" I winked at Bonnie and then we walked to the table and sat down while dani brought us over coffees.

Stefan pov

After I got told to answer the door I didn't argue, I'm still in shock as to the fact that dani shouted at me and for once Damon was right I shouldn't have talked to her like that. I carry on thinking about this when I answer the door looking at a very mad Meredith.

"We need to talk Stefan now" she says with a deathly calm that even scares me.

I let her in and lead her to the kitchen. When we enter everyone looks to see who it is and bonnie says "Meredith what are you doing here this early?"

"I came to talk to all of you" she says looking all of them I the eye.

"Well why don't you come and sit and have a coffee or tea in my case so you can talk" says dani. Meredith nods and walks over and sits at the Table while I get us coffee telling dani she didn't need to worry.

"Wait how can you not like coffee?" Damon says looking confused.

"It taste like shit where as tea tastes good especially after a night out…ow and a beacon bap and I bag of blood" dani replies. Meredith wrinkles up her nose at her comment.

"Wow you are weird little sister" Damon says to her.

"Well I would have to be if you're my brother" she says back smiling. This makes us all laugh even Meredith. Damon jokingly glares at dani and she sticks her tongue out back at them. Once I've sat down I pass Meredith her coffee and ask her what's going on.

"Look I'm just gonna come out and say but before I do just so you now I don't judge any of you and I want to hear your side of the sorry as well ok?" she's asks and we all nod.

"Well last night I went over to Elena's and she was in a mess apparently she got home and locked herself in her room. When I talked to her she said that bonnie was helping dani turn Stefan and Damon against her. Also that dani held her up against the wall and threatened her. Now what happened?" she finishes. I don't believe her; Elena really said that about bonnie and my sister. I was about to speak then dani said "Well I did pin her again the wall and threaten her but before you get all mad and stuff I only did it because she decided that she is total innocent and a victim when really she's bad mouthed me and by the way she is luck to be breathing after what she said to Damon. Also she thinks Bonnie's a bad friend because we talked."

"Might I add the reason I want to kill her at the moment is because she said some very colourful word about my little sister and I won't stand for anyone saying a bad word against her." Damon says and I add "Also she got annoyed because I didn't tell her about dani but it was mine and Damon's choice to keep it from you guys. And she didn't respect that."

"So basically Meredith she's lying about everything and I don't know why because dani has never done anything bad to her…well til she slammed her against the wall but she deserved it" bonnie said. We were all shocked bonnie never says something like that about anyone she to kind.

"I kinda guessed that after the way she was the other day when you showed up at school dani and Stefan blanked her and i'm also sorry if I offended any of you I just needed to get both sides of the sorry" Meredith says to us all.

"Well no that's cleared up I'm gonna go for a shower and then when everyone has left you two are going to tell me what happened to you after I left and how you were changed" dani says while leaving the room.

"Meredith are you ok?" I ask. She looks so pale and shocked.

"Yeah but I think I will be going I've got homework and stuff. Bonnie do you need a ride home?" she asks.

"No need ill drop her back home later. If that's ok with you carra?" Damon says looking at bonnie. She smiles and replies yes and then she kisses him. My eyes widen at this. I look at Meredith and she's shocked to. She gets up to leave and I follow her out to the car. Once we are outside she turns to me and said "What the hell was that, I mean what are demon and bonnie doing together?" I just shrug and say "I don't know but we have to trust Damon not to hurt her"

"Why would we do that? We all now what Damon's like Stefan" she says to me

"Because dani said he wouldn't and I believe her. I now she hasn't been around for a long time but she always managed to tell with Damon, I don't know why she just has and she is always right." I reply. With that Meredith nods and gets into her car a drives off. Just as I turn to go inside my phone goes off. I look at the screen and it says Elena. I hit ignore I can't deal with her now not after what she's said and done.

* * *

**Hope you like it R&R Thanks!**


	10. Chapter 10

**hey guys sorry it took so long to get this chapter up thing have been hectic for me.**

**I don't own TVD.**

**ENJOY**

* * *

Damon's pov

I walked through the front door after getting back from dropping off my red bird. Walking into the living room pouring myself a drink. Before I can't take a sip it disappears from my hands and I look up and see dani sat on the chair taking a sip and smirking at me while saying "Thank for the drink bro"

"It wasn't for you, why are you down here don't you have homework or something to do with the wonders of high school" I say sarcastically to her.

"Nope all done but…you guys need to tell me so sit and ill call Stefan down and you can tell me together. Ow and don't leave anything out I want to know everything" she says looking at me straight in the eye.

"Why would we do that I mean you haven't told us the name of your boyfriend who turned you" I shot back at her regretting it when I see tears forming in her eyes.

"Look im sorry I can't tell you guys but it still hurts after all this time. I mean your lucky I even told you most of it, but I can't say him name" she says quietly to me. I shocked she hasn't spoken like that since we were kids and she had done something wrong or was hurt.

"dani im sorry I didn't mean to upset you ok" I say walking over to her and giving her a hug. Just as we are pulling apart Stefan walks down the stairs looking at us, taking in dani's state and then glaring at me.

"Don't say anything Stefan just sit your arse down and you guys tell me what happened" dani said to us. The look she was giving just told us not to mess around.

"Well the year after you disappeared a girl came to stay with, she told father that she was a orphan and her parents died in o house fire, her name was Kathrine Peirce" I said and then went on to explain everything from her playing both me and Stefan against each other to our father shooting us in the back when we tried to free her. By the end of it dani was in tears.

Dani pov

I can't believe that I left them to go through all that, I hate myself now and feel like it's all my fault.

"I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you two, I was selfish and stupid to do what I did, im your sister I should have been here for you but I wasn't" I said to them while tears were streaming down my face, I couldn't even look at them I felt so ashamed. I then felt them hugging me.

"Hey baby sis look at me" Damon said and when I didn't look up at him he pulled my face up gently by my chin.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, you feel in love and you acted on it, it's not your fault at all do you hear me" he said to me intently looking at me in eye.

"Damon's right sis it wasn't your fault, so don't go blaming yourself ok" Stefan she to me. I couldn't believe that they have forgiven me just like that, even though I ran away and wasn't there for them and they still loved me after all that.

" I love you guys so much" I whispered to them holding on tightly to them.

"Right now that's all sorted let do something else" Damon said smirking at us.

"I would love to bro but its been a long day and I need to sleep" I said heading towards the stairs.

"ow and Stefan just to let you now if your little girlfriend lies about me you or Damon again I will not think twice about ripping her throat out ok" I say sweetly leaving a shocked Stefan and an amused Damon.

Elena's pov

I haven't heard from Meredith or Stefan today, I'm getting worried about what that bitch dani has done to them. Just as im about to go to sleep I get a text from Stefan staying he's outside, I run down the stairs out the door and threw myself at him and kiss him, but he doesn't kiss back. I take a step back I look at him face properly.

"Whats wrong Stefan?" I ask him.

"Why did you lie Elena?" he asks me quietly.

"What do you mean stef?" I ask, im confused about what he's talking about.

"I mean why did you lie to Meredith about my sister, I mean why would you do that to dani and to me?" he says.

"I don't now what you're talking about Stefan I haven't seen Meredith since yesterday" I say to him slowly.

"Stop it Elena just stop, ive had enough you just cant stop can you, ever since dani got her you've just been turning into something I don't like, that your friends don't like" he shouts at me. I take a step back in shock, he's never shouted at me before.

"What do you mean Stefan? What are you saying?" I whisper to him.

"I mean its over I will not have you take shit towards Dani, that's my big sister, yeah she hasn't been around but that's not her fault she old just came back to this country. But you talk to her like shit, you lash out at bonnie and then you lie to Meredith about what you did and said. I've had it we are though" he says to me and turns around walking away. I grab his arm and he looks back at me, I look at him the eye with tears starting escape mine and I say desperately to him " Please don't do this Stefan im sorry please just don't leave me I love you please" he shakes off my hand looks at the floor.

"yeah im sorry to but you're not the girl I fell in love with, good-bye Elena" he said quietly and the disappears. I walk back up to my room shutting the door and collapse on the floor sobbing my heart out thinking _I've lost him and its all danis fault._

* * *

**Hey guys hope you like new chapter will be up as soon and possible.**

**R&R THANKS!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello...sorry it's taken so long to update just been so busy**

**Hope you enjoy**

**I don't own TVD = [ **

* * *

Dani POV

I'm just lying here on my bed staring at the ceiling thinking about what my brother said to me today. I now they said that it was okay that I left them but that still doesn't make me feel any better about it. Sighing I get up off the bed and go to look for one of them. As I start to head down stairs I hear sounds coming from Stefan's room, going to check I open his door to find him sat on the edge of his bed silently crying.

"Stefan what happened?" I question walking over to him, sitting next to him pulling him into a hug.

"I broke up with Elena, she wasn't the girl I fell in love with anymore and I just hate that she's changed. It's all my fault" I whispered to me through his tears.

"Hey you listen to me Stefan Salvatore, this is none of your fault, you hear me. If she changed then it has nothing to do with you its all on her ok" I say to him trying to keep the anger out of my voice. _How dare this bitch do this to my baby brother_, I think to myself as I hold stef while he cry's.

"Thanks dani" he says to me.

After a while he stops crying and falls asleep. Quietly I make my way out of his room downstairs. _I need a drink_ I think to myself. As I get downstairs I see Damon sat there with a drink in his hand, he hasn't noticed that I am in the room yet so I walk over it him and take the drink right out of his hands and plot down next t him on the sofa.

"Hey that's mine get your own" he wines at me and I just smirk back clearly tell him that I don't care. He huffs and gets himself another and sits back down and asks me "So what's up with you tonight?"

"I've just been with Stefan for the past couple of hours with him crying on my shoulder all because if that blonde bitch ex of his" I hiss out.

"Well I can see how…wait did you just say ex?" he questions me while frowning and I just nod in response.

"Well that's good, I mean at least she won't be around anymore bugging us all the time trying to be the centre of the universe." He says.

"Yeah and lets just she she's lucky that I have a no killing rule at the moment else she would be dead right now, considering I've spend the last couple of hours trying to convince him that her changing is not his fault" I say with venom dripping from my voice.

"Yeah good point and I would join you but I don't now where bonnie would stand on me killing her else I would do it for you. MY no killing human policy is virtually none existence" he replies.

Smiling at him I say "So, how are you and bonnie doing?" looking away from him he says "You should be in bed it's a school night"

Laughing at him I say "Nice try but it's not so tell me already" Rising quickly he fakes a yawn and says "Well I'm tired so I'm off to bed night sis"

"You can't keep it from me ill find out one way or another if not from you then ill just ask bonnie on Monday at school" I shout after him but he just carries on up the stairs.

Laughing shaking my head I think about me brother how Damon is in love but just wont admit it just yet but I now he will soon, I know my big brother to well even if we haven't seen each other in over a century. Then I think about Stefan about how heart-broken he is and how I hate seeing him sad. I can only hope that he fins someone soon. Looking into the fire-place and taking I sip of my drink I think back to when I met him.

Flashback

_**Walking along the path through the wood on my own while my brothers are busy just enjoying the quiet. To looking where I was going I slipped in a rock and braced myself for a fall but instead to strong arms caught me. Then I here the sexiest voice in my life saying "Watch yourself love don't want you getting hurt now do we" Turning around I look into his piercing blue eyes captivated buy them.**_

"_**Thank you kid sir for saving me from falling I should have been more careful" I say not looking away from him beautiful eyes.**_

"_**That quiet alright love. May ask for your name?" he asks. Smiling at him I curtsy and say "My name is Danielle Salvatore and might I ask what yours is sir". Smirking at me making me feel like I'm melting to the floor saying "Of course my name is..."**_

End of flash back

* * *

Smiling at that memory thinking about all the time I spent with him.

**Hope you like it R&R**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry it's taken so long to update**

**I DON'T OWN TVD**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Stefan's pov

I woke up the next morning lying in bed, frowning I wonder how I got the covers over me last night I don't remember doing it. Closing my eyes the night before runs through my mind again and again, breaking up with Elena, coming home and crying on Dani's shoulder and then nothing. Shaking my head I get out of bed and head for a shower.

Heading down stairs slowly I hear voices coming from the kitchen. Looking in I see Damon and dani facing Elena who looks really angry. I hide behind the door way listen to what they are saying, asking myself why she is here.

"What have you done to him? He was fine until you waltz into town and started threatening me. What did you do manipulate him into breaking up with me. I wouldn't be surprised if you did I mean look at you" Elena spit out. I peak in and see dani holding Damon back while staying calmly and deadly toward Elena.

"Look here you little bitch I have done nothing to Stefan if he broke up with you that is all your doing not mine or Damon's, so I suggest you get out and never come back"

"WHY SHOULD I LEAVE? YOU NEED TO LEAVE I WAS HERE FIRST WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN. ITS CLEAR THAT YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT THEM SEEING AS YOU ONLY JUST DECIDED TO SHOW UP NOW BECAUSE IT SUITED YOU FUCKING BITCH!" screams Elena. Before any of them react it rush in and pin Elena against the wall letting I vampire face show.

"No you listen Elena; you do not come into our house and talk to my family like that. I broke up with you because as soon as the attention was taken away from you, you became a lying manipulative bitch. You are just like Katharine and you need to leave before I do something" I say quietly to her. I release her from my grip and take a step back. She looks at me with eyes full of fear and then runs out of the kitchen. Once the from down slams shut I turn around to my brother and sister to see them smirking at me.

"Well I have to say little brother I don't think I've every been prouder of you" Damon says and dani nods in agreement. I just give them a small smile and leave the room. I walked back up to my room and lie on my bed staring at the ceiling wonder what was going on with Elena and why she was acting so weird all of a sudden.

Dani pov

After Stefan left the room I turn to Damon who had smile on his face. Shaking my head I say "What are you smiling about?"

"I have never been happier or prouder to call him my little brother" he replies.

"Yeah your right, I think he needed to do that so he can start moving on" I said.

"Well I'm gonna love you and leave you sister I'm off the see a certain witch" Damon said walking out of the door.

"Ok, well tell I said hi" I say and I hear him say yeah as the front door shuts. I start think back to when everything was simple for us, but the he came and it all changed, for me anyway.

_**Flashback**_

_**It was so hard to sneak away from my brother today, don't know why they are being so annoying. As I reach the clearing I see him stood there waiting still, which I am very happy about I though he might have left by now. As I walk up to him he looks at me and smiles.**_

"_**I thought you weren't going to show love" he says to me**_

"_**Sorry I had trouble getting away from my brothers today" I say looking at the ground, and then his finger is lifting my chine up to look at him.**_

"_**Doesn't matter you're here now sweetheart" he says smiling and I smile back. Looking at him I still can't get over how gorgeous he is. Smirking at me he takes my hand and leads me to the centre of the clearing and sits down and I sit next to him. For the rest of the day we just talked about ourselves and enjoyed each others company. He never let go of my hand the entire time. I look up at the sky and see that it is getting dark, sighing I get up and brush the grass off my dress. When he stands p I look at him and smile before saying "I need to get home before my brothers come looking for me. Will I see you again or are you leaving?" I ask whispering the last bit.**_

_**When he doesn't reply I look up at him and suddenly I feel his lips crushing into mine, a second later I start to respond snaking my hand up to his blonde hair while his circle my waste. The kiss is slow and passionate. When we break apart he presses his forehead against mine and whispers to me "How can I leave know that i have found you" I smile once he says this.**_

"_**When will I see you again?" I ask him**_

"_**Tomorrow, that's if you can get here then" he says **_

"_**I'll be here" I rush out smirking at e he says "Good course I want to show you somewhere tomorrow"**_

"_**Ok ill see you tomorrow" I say before kissing him goodbye. Stepping away I smile at him and turn around and walk home. The whole way back I can't help smile and brush my fingers over my lips, thinking about the kiss and still feeling it. When I walked up to the house Damon and Stefan came out of the house look angry with me.**_

"_**Where have you been Danielle we've been worried sick" Damon shouts at me. Smiling at them, I love that they are protective even Stefan though he is younger than me.**_

"_**Sorry Damon but I was just out in the woods thinking and I lost track of time I say looking at him. His eyes are looking at me up and down trying to decide if I'm telling the truth or not. Finally he nods and escorts me back to the house. The whole time I'm thinking about that kiss and that I can't wait to see him the next day.**_

_**End of Flash back**_

Shaking my head out of the memory I head to my room for a bit. When I get into my room there's a note on my bed. Frowning I walk over to it. Once I've opened it I froze reading the simple sentence over and over.

_I'll see you soon love x_

* * *

**There you go hope you all like it**

**R&R Thanks xx**


End file.
